Marching to the Beat
by mysticxf
Summary: Charlie hears some new music coming from an unexpected source.


Lost and its characters belong to JJ Abrams, Bad Robot and crew. I'm just borrowing for some non-profit fun. Written for the lostfichallenge #11. Summary – Charlie hears some new music coming from an unexpected source.

Lost – Marching to the Beat…

By Mystic

October 6th 2005

Charlie washed his face clean and took in a deep breath, remaining on his knees next to the small pond of fresh water he'd come across. The rains did that – created pools of crisp cold water that woke you up after a long walk through the jungle. Charlie walked very often now. It took his mind off of everything that had happened in the past year. He walked until his legs burned and then he walked some more, back to the caves he'd started from.

Now his legs ached in a way they'd never before and he started to wonder if it meant he was getting old. He'd forgotten how many years they'd been stranded on the island. He knew Aaron was waist high. Five, maybe six years old? Charlie tugged at a branch as he passed, feeling the tree pull back just a little before a leaf came off in his hands. Playing with it in his fingers, he started bopping his head to some drum beat in his mind. It was funky, tribal, something he'd never heard before and it occurred to him, suddenly, that it wasn't in his head.

Raising his eyes to the caves ahead, he lowered his eyebrows, slowing his steps as he approached. He could see Hurley preparing a fresh batch of fish for diner and Kate sat next to him slicing up a pile of fruit. They were joking and shoving at one another playfully. They were bopping their heads as well. Hurley tapped his foot gently against the soft ground and Kate glanced up.

"Hey, Charlie," she gave him a wide grin.

He nodded, squeezed his lips tight and smiled, then raised a finger. "Who's that, playin' drums?"

"Dude, that's Aaron." Hurley pointed a fish at him. "He's pretty good too."

Charlie touched a finger to his lips and gave the two of them one more nod of his head before passing them and going towards the spot in front of the caves where Aaron had four tree trunk blocks set out in front of him and was banging away with a set of branches. Charlie noticed the branches had been smoothed to resemble drum sticks.

Stepping out from behind the shadow of the jungle, he watched Aaron concentrate as he continued the beat he'd been making for another moment before glancing up and jumping. His small light eyes widened and he moved away from the drums, towards the guitar Charlie had fashioned from wires from the wreckage and a piece of wood Sawyer cut for him into the shape of a guitar – in exchange for several bunches of bananas.

"Dad," Aaron said softly, glancing from the drums back up to Charlie. "Thought you'd gone for a walk." His accent was soft, the Australian barely audible – fading. He'd been raised mostly by Shannon and himself after his mother passed last year. Charlie spotted the blonde haired woman nearby, reading a book.

"I had." Charlie nodded. "Came back."

Aaron nodded enthusiastically. "That's good. Don't like when you're gone too long. It's not safe, you know. In the jungle." He spoke in inhales, nervously and he watched Charlie with large eyes, the drumsticks hidden behind his back.

"So, Aaron, I was out walking in the jungle and I heard some music, some… drums. Was wondering where they were coming from and…" he gestured towards the makeshift drums set out between them. Charlie approached them, noticed they'd been carved perfectly flat on top and bottom. He picked one up, seeing it was hollowed out and knew the layer of wood to drum a beat on was only an inch or so thick. Each drum was a different size… he ran a finger along the smooth surface. "Didn't know you liked drums."

"Didn't know either," Aaron responded softly. He laid the drumsticks down and picked up his small guitar, strumming his fingers along the strings. "I like the guitar, dad, I do."

"Who made these?" Charlie asked, his head coming up sharp and he stared at the small boy who held the guitar protectively in his arms.

"Everyone," Shannon offered, glancing up at the duo. She placed the book down in her lap and shrugged. "Sawyer made the first big one. Then Hurley made the smallest one. Aaron asked Jack to make one – it's the ugly one with the weird shape. Then Kate made some drumsticks and the middle one. Said Jack's sucked. Aaron seems to think Jack's is the one with the best sound though." Shannon smiled. "It isn't that bad really."

Aaron touched the middle drum with the curved sides delicately and frowned. "I just wanted to try something different." He bit his lip. "But I like the guitar."

Charlie smiled and turned, watching the way the boy avoided his glare. "You think I'd be angry at you for playing drums?"

"You love the guitar." Aaron explained.

He knelt next to the boy and grinned. "What do you love?"

Aaron tapped the smallest drum with his foot and shrugged. "I want to play guitar like you, dad," he asserted finally, raising his small pointed chin at him.

Charlie laughed. He watched the boy run a hand through his thin blonde hair, slicking it back with the sweat from playing his drum set for what Charlie knew had to have been quite a while. The boy had the smell of sweat coming off him in waves. It reminded Charlie of the joy he had taking the stage with Driveshaft. He also knew how devastating it was to have that all taken away.

"Aaron, can I tell you a secret?"

"Sure, dad," the boy responded, nodding quickly.

"Music, it comes from a special place inside you," he poked the boy's chest lightly. "You've got to make your own kind of music, Aaron, no matter what anyone else says or thinks or wants. It's the only way you're going to enjoy it. It's the only way you're going to love it"

Licking his lips, Aaron touched the guitar. "Are you saying I should play drums if I love drums?"

Charlie took the guitar from him and leaned it up against the cave wall. "Sure. 'Sides, you're pretty good." He shoved his hands in his pockets and nodded towards him.

The boy brightened. "You think so?"

"I know so." He smiled. "Heard you clear cross the jungle. Had me ready to do a dance."

Aaron bounced, watching Charlie bring him the drumsticks. He put them in the boy's hands and raised a finger. "Hold on," he went towards the guitar case just inside of the caves and pulled out his guitar, pulling the strap around his head and letting it snuggle onto his shoulder. "Let's play together."

"Like a real rock band, eh, dad!" Aaron shouted, clicking his sticks together.

Charlie smiled. He watched Shannon sit attentively in her seat as she waited, her eyes on Aaron. At the edge of the jungle he saw Hurley put the crate of fish down near the bonfire Jack was starting. Kate put the bucket of freshly cut fruit down next to the fish. She sat against a log and tugged at Jack's arm, pointing at Aaron and giving the boy a "rock on" gesture with her forefinger and pinky that the boy mimicked back at her. Charlie strummed the guitar and began tapping his foot, watching Aaron do the same.

Aaron listened to the opening bars and he began making up his own drum beat. A drum beat that impressed Charlie. Charlie nodded his head, his grin widening as words formed in his head and he nodded towards Aaron. The boy knew what they were playing. And they played like a rock band.

Finis


End file.
